I will always protect you
by StazBlood
Summary: Eine Welt voller fremder Wesen. Magisch und irre. Leider auch dem Untergang geweiht. Liam und Aquila - zwei Jugendlich, ungleicher als Sommer und Winter - treffen aufeinander und müssen einander akzeptieren, was nicht so leicht ist. Denn Liam ist der totale Frauenfeind & Aquila kann ihren Mund nicht halten. Glück für die zwei, dass sie, wenn es hart auf hart kommt, Vernünftig sind.
1. Chapter 1 - Einleitung

Begriffe :

Auserwählte - 'the chosen one' sind Personen, die eine besondere Aufgabe oder Bestimmung erfüllen müssen, diese ist meist auch ein persönlicher Wunsch. Ein Merkmal eines Auserwählten ist beispielsweise, dass er/sie zuverlässig und pflichtbewusst ist. Außerdem hat jeder Auserwählte auf seinem Körper einmal, welches eine brennende Rose darstellt.

Protector - Ein Protector (Beschützer) hat als Lebensziel, das Leben des zugeteilten Auserwählten zu beschützen. Um dies zu tun, erhalten sie von Elisa bei ihrer Geburt ein Tier/Schutzgeist und eine besondere Kraft. Durch den Schutzgeist/ihr Tier erhalten sie außerdem ein Mal, welches eine unterschiedliche Form hat. Sie haben geschärfte Sinne. Zudem ist die ihnen zugeteilte Kraft jeweils unterschiedlich. Meist sind sie auch in Schwertkampf oder ähnlichem sehr talentiert.

Augury - Die jeweilige Prophezeiung, die ein Schriftführer von Elisa erhält. Sie wird dem Auserwählten zu Beginn seines 15. Lebensjahres offenbart.

Schriftführer - Meist weibliche Geistige. Sie stehen mit Elisa in einer Verbindung, die nur sie verstehen und erhalten von ihr Aufgaben. Nebenbei führen sie Auserwählte und Protector direkt nach der Geburt zusammen und überbringen die Augury.

Elisa - Heilige Schutzgöttin der 'chosen people' und Hüterin des Landes Edola.

Edola - Land des Himmels und Reich der Sterne. Heimat des 9. Königs.

10 Könige - Die 10 Könige haben die Welt in 10 Bereiche geteilt um in Frieden und Harmonie regieren/leben zu können.

Hunter/Huntsman - Ichika's Gefolgsleute. Sie jagen Auserwählte um diese zu versklaven oder um sie gefangen zu nehmen. Protector töten sie meistens, da diese sonst nur die Auserwählten befreien wollen. Vom Aussehen her unterscheiden sie sich nicht von Menschen, doch sie haben mehr Kraft, mehr Ausdauer und besitzen kein Herz mehr.

Ichika - Ein Mann, der die 10 Könige stürzen und die Weltherrschaft will. Seine Kräfte entsprechen denen eines Gottes. Acht Königreiche befinden sich schon in seinem Besitz.

Hexen - Hexen waren einst unabhängige Wesen, doch nun steht die Überzahl auf der Seite von Ichika.

Transform - Auserwählter und Protector können mit der Zeit ihre Kampfkraft erweitern/verstärken, indem sie sich verbinden. Dieser Vorgang wird Transform genannt. Wirkung und Aussehen sind unterschiedlich.

Beast-Mode - In diesem Modus verwandelt sich der Protector in seinen Schutzgeist/in sein Tier. Meist verlieren sie bei den ersten Verwandlungen Kontrolle und/oder Bewusstsein. Diesen Zustand erreicht man durch viel Konzentration oder durch starke Gefühle/Gefühlsausbrüche.

Reinblüter - Eine Familie, in der nur Auserwählte leben bzw. eine Person, die aus solch einer Familie stammt. Sie werden hoch angesehen.

Vampire - Eine vom Aussterben bedrohte Art. Sie ernähren sich vom Blut des anderen Geschlechtes, haben eine erhöhte Kraft und Geschwindigkeit, können Gedanken lesen/manipulieren und verbrennen in der Sonne.

Stoneword – Das größte Gefängnis der Hunter. Ein altes Schloss beherbergt die Gefangenen, die beispielsweise Kohlesteine bearbeiten oder verwundete Hunter pflegen.

Regelwerk:

1. Auserwählter und Protector führen eine Meister-Hüter-Beziehung, was bedeutet, dass sie keinerlei Liebe für einander empfinden dürfen. Wenn doch, werden sie getrennt.

2. Jeder Auserwählte ist einem Adligen versprochen. Wird diese Regel gebrochen, wird er verbannt oder ausgestoßen.

3. Stirbt ein Auserwählter oder ein Protector hat dies keinerlei Auswirkungen auf den Partner.

4. Auserwählte werden, wenn sie ihre Aufgabe/Mission nicht beenden konnten und sterben, wiedergeboren.

5. Auch wenn Auserwählte und Protector gegenseitig ein starkes sexuelles Verlangen verspüren dürfen sie diesem nicht nachgeben. Wenn doch, werden sie getrennt.

6. Auserwählter und Protector sind immer verschiedenen Geschlechtes.

7. Das Blut eines Auserwählten wirkt heilend auf seinen/ihren Protector.

8. Ein Protector ohne Partner wird neu zugeteilt.

9. Ein Auserwählter ohne Partner erhält einen neuen.

10. Um Hunter/Huntsman zu töten, müssen diese enthauptet werden.

11. Auserwählte altern ab dem 20. Lebensjahr nicht, bis sie ihre Bestimmung/Aufgabe erfüllt haben.


	2. Chapter 2 Kapitel 1 -Trockenarbeit

Kapitel 1 | Trockenarbeit

Sie holt tief Luft. Dann sprintet sie los. Jetzt oder nie. Mit aller Kraft zieht sie an dem Hebel. Kaum lösen sich ihre Finger, geht der Alarm los. Zwar war sie darauf vorbereitet, dennoch lässt sie der schrille Ton zusammenzucken. Mit gehetztem Blick sieht sie sich um. Noch ist keine Wache zu sehen. Also geht sie schnell zurück zu ihrem Platz und sucht das Messer. _Ich habe es hier hin gelegt...ich weiß es!_ Die Sekunden vergehen und sie findet es nicht. So war das nicht geplant. „Mist", flucht sie auf. „Hier entlang!" Die Stimme der Wache lässt sie Aufsehen. Nun hat sie echt keine Zeit mehr. _Scheiß auf das Metall-Din_g. Ihr ist Bewusst, dass das Messer sie retten könnte, doch sie muss los. Wenn sie jetzt nicht geht, war alles umsonst. So schnell wie möglich rennt sie zu der Tür und reißt diese auf. Wie wild hämmert ihr Herz in ihrer Brust. Wenn auch nur eine Wache sie sehen sollte, ist alles aus. Um vor ihnen wegzurennen müsste sie in ihren Beast-Mode gehen, was ohne Partner schlecht geht. Angst keimt in ihr auf. Was ist, wenn sie versagt? Wird sie dieses Mal hingerichtet? Angeekelt schüttelt sie den Kopf. _Super Plan. Mach dir selbst Angst._ Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an ihre Angst zu verschwenden rennt sie weiter. Trotzdem jagt ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken. Irgendetwas wird schief gehen. Noch nie haben ihre Sinne sie getäuscht. Warum also jetzt? Zu spät bemerkt sie die Wachen vor sich. „Da ist jemand!" „Haltet Sie" Sofort dreht sie um, doch ihr ist klar, das es keinen Sinn hat. Ehe sie sich versieht legt sich ein Arm um ihren Hals und sie wird unsanft mit dem Rücken gegen eine Brust gepresst. Dort, wo man einen Herzschlag spüren müsste, ist allerdings nur Kälte. „Lass mich los!" All ihre Bemühungen sind um sonst. Wie wild schlägt sie um sich, versucht frei zu kommen. Tränen treten ihr in die Augen, doch sie hält sie zurück. Um jeden Preis wird sie vermeiden, dass ein Hunter sie weinen sieht. „Lass mich los, du Dreckskerl!" Als Antwort erhält sie ein gehässiges Lachen. „Ach, wie süß. Wusste doch, dass du bald wegrennen willst. Musste nur warten, wann." „Elender Mistkerl!" „Reg dich hab. Es interessiert hier eh kein', was du willst, also Schnauze." Mühsam versucht sie ihn zu beißen. Fest rammt sie ihre Zähne seinen Arm. „Au, du verdammte Göre!" Doch es hilft. Der Griff lockert sich. Hilflos stößt sie sich von ihm weg und rennt geradeaus, wo ein neuer Arm sie erwartet. „Cussedness...was wird das?" „Fear ich-" „Schweig. Kannst du nicht einmal einen Protector zeigen, wo es lang geht?" Die beiden Männer sehen sich an und Aquila lässt ihren Körper schlaff hängen. Jetzt ist eh alles vorbei. „Siehst du." Fear hebt sie mit einem Schwung auf seine Schulter. Seine zusammengebundenen, schwarzen Haare drücken sich in ihr Gesicht, als er sich beim gehen noch einmal zu Cussedness dreht. „Du bist eine Schande." Wortlos geht er dann. Kraftlos betrachtet Aquila den Boden. „Ich nehme an, du hast den Alarm betätigt. War ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten." Stumm mustert sie die Wände. _Eines Tages komme ich hier heraus! Ganz sicher! _Kaum sind sie in ihrer Zelle legt er ihr das Halsband um. Die schwere Kette befestigt er an einem Ring in der Wand. „Du wirst die nächsten Tage nur Trockenarbeit machen." Danach dreht er sich noch einmal zu ihr. Tonlos sinkt sie auf dem Boden zusammen. Mit einem lauten Klatschen landet seine Hand an ihrer Wange. Durch seine Kraft fliegt ihr Gesicht zur Seite und ein stechender Schmerz macht sich in ihr breit. Trotzdem ist sie gewillt, ihm nicht das zu geben, was er will. Unter Tränen presst sie ihre Kiefer aufeinander. Sein Gesicht kommt ihrem ganz nahe. Mit der Hand, die sie eben noch geschlagen hat, wicht er ihr nun das Blut aus dem Gesicht. „Weiß du-", raunt er in ihr Ohr. „Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Doch glaube mit, ich werde dich niemals gehen lassen. Und auch nicht töten. Nein, denn das wäre zu einfach. Für uns beide." Stumm schließt sie die Augen und unterdrückt ihre Tränen während er ihr federleichte Küsse auf die Wange haucht. Ruckartig richtet er sich dann auf und verlässt ihre Zelle. Sie bleibt alleine zurück. Der Schrei, den sie bis eben noch unterdrückt hatte, entweicht ihr nun lauthals. Wut und Kummer schreit sie hinaus, doch es wird ihr nichts bringen. Nein. Wahrscheinlich wird sie auf ewig in dieser Hölle bleiben müssen. Erschöpft lässt sie sich nach hinten fallen. Leer streift ihr Blick die steinerne Decke. Bitte _Elisa, hilf mir. Das kann doch nicht so weiter gehen. Ist das die Büße, die sie tun muss?_ „Ich bin zu schwach...", ihre Stimme ist nur ein flüstern. Plötzlich steht sie gerade und schlägt ihre Faust mit aller Kraft gegen die Mauer. „Schwach!" Weinend haut sie ihren Kopf gegen die Mauer. Wieder und wieder. Danach lehnt sie sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und sinkt langsam in die Knie. Warum lebe ich dann noch?

Durch das kleine Fenster in ihrer Zelle scheint Licht und weckt sie. An ihrem Kopf findet sie Blut. Also hat sie sich gestern eine kleine Platzwunde zugefügt. Langsam richtet sie sich auf. Ihr fällt ein, was gestern noch passiert ist. Und nur um sicher zu gehen, gleitet ihre Hand an ihren Hals. „Mist..." Ihr Blick wandert zu der Tür. _Wie spät es wohl ist?_ Ein leises Knurren holt sie in die Realität zurück. Ihr Magen ist leer. Seit einer Woche hatte sie nun kein Essen. Mühsam steht sie auf und tritt zum Gitter ihrer Tür. Schwach rüttelt sie an den Metallstäben. „H-Hallo!" Wenige Sekunden später steht eine Wache vor ihr. „Was", keift er sie an. „Ich will was essen. Ich habe Hunger..." „Nicht mein Problem." „Ich hatte eine Woche kein Essen, du Hund!" „Ich hatte vorhin was." „Ihr seit doch alle nur elende Mistkerle. Feiglinge, die keiner liebt und keiner braucht! Marionetten eines kranken, hirnlosen Irren!" „Wage es nicht Meister Ichika's Namen in den Dreck zu ziehen, du Tier!" „Ruhe. Beide." Fear's Stimme unterbricht ihren Streit. Aquila sieht kurz zu ihm, dann weicht sie weiter in die Zelle zurück. „Nun gib ihr schon Essen, Idiot. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass sie nachher bei der Arbeit umfällt." Sein Blick gleitet an ihrem Körper hinunter. „Außerdem braucht sie neue Kleidung." „Aber wieso, Herr? Das Shirt passt doch noch?" „Nein du Idiot! Es ist zu kurz!" „Aber alle tragen-" „Idiot", knurrt Fear den Mann an. „Keiner soll mehr sehen von ihrem Körper als nötig!" Selbst die Wache erzittert. Mit Fear möchte sich keiner anlegen. Aber ob es gut ist, dass er es so auf sie abgesehen hat, weiß sie nicht. Wenn ihr eines Tages die Flucht gelingen sollte, wird sie auf alle Fälle gesucht. Von Fear. Und ihm ist noch niemand entkommen. Fünf Minuten später hat sie ein neues T-Shirt und etwas zu essen. Gierig steckt sie sich Brot und Belag in den Mund. Vor Hunger schmerzt ihr Magen, doch sie ignoriert es. Danach zieht sie sich das Shirt auf komplizierte Art und Weise an, denn das Halsband wird ihr nicht abgemacht. Als sie fertig ist, kommt die Wache hinein und führt sie an der Kette ihres Bandes zu dem Trockenarbeitslager. An ihren Füßen wird nochmals eine Kette gebunden. Rennen ist somit unmöglich. Danach wird sie zu einem Tisch geführt an dem andere Personen sitzen. _Das sind fast nur Auserwählte...wow._ Vergebens versucht sie zu schlucken. Leider gab es zu ihrem essen kein Wasser. „An die Arbeit!" Die Arbeitsklingel ertönt und alle widmen sich den Dingen, die auf dem Tisch liegen. Rüstungen. Eine der Trockenarbeiten ist es, Rüstungen zu polieren. Gelangweilt sieht sie den Schwamm an. Doch ehe sie etwas tun kann, spürt sie ein Zecken in ihrem Rücken. „Du sollst arbeiten, Weib!" Ein Mann mit Peitsche steht hinter ihr. Als sie ihn nur ansieht schlägt er ihr mit der Peitsche ins Gesicht. Wieder spürt sie den Schmerz, doch Fear's Hand war schlimmer. Leise fluchend nimmt sie den Schwamm und beginnt einen Helm zu reinigen. Zwischendurch gleitet ihre Hand zu der Wange. Blut. Kurz ballt sie die Fäuste, dann macht sie weiter.

Zur Mittagspause ertönt wieder die Klingel. „Ihr arbeitet weiter, bis ich sage, es reicht." Dennoch legt sie den Schwamm hin und verschränke die Arme. Eine Frau neben ihr sieht sie entsetzt an. „Ach du heiliges Kind. Bei Mutter Elisa, bist du noch bei Sinnen?" „Lassen sie mich einfach, klar?" Desinteressiert betrachtet Aquila die Arbeit der Frau. Insgesamt zwei Jahre ist sie nun hier. Die Frau muss länger dabei sein oder lernt einfach schneller, denn sie hat drei Rüstungen putzen können. Aquila nur eine. Unsanft wird sie in die Höhe gezogen. „Du elendes Weib gehst mir echt auf die Nerven. Ich sagte arbeitet weiter!" Kurz sieht Aquila den Mann an, dann hebt sie eine Faust und haut sie ihm in sein Gesicht. „Heilige Elisa!", schreit die fremde Frau auf. „Ich bin keine Sklavin, kapiert?" „Oh doch. Das warst du ab dem Moment, indem du dieses Schloss betreten hast! AB in den Kerker mit ihr! Drei Tage kein Essen!" Ein kräftiger Ruck an der Kette und sie fliegt nach hinten auf den Boden. Mühsam muss sie nach Luft schnappen. Doch der Kerl an der Kette zieht erbarmungslos weiter_. Wenn ich durch ersticken sterbe, wäre das eine ziemliche Ironie..._ Leider wird sie dann unsanft hochgehoben und in die Kerker getragen. Es dauert einige Sekunden bis sich ihre Augen an das dunkle Licht gewöhnen. Daher es überall so schlecht beleuchtet ist, sind ihre Augen es schon gewöhnt. Sekunden später trägt sie Handschellen und Fußketten. Das Halsband wird ihr nicht entfernt. „Also. Jetzt wirst du es noch bereuen, den Mund so weit aufgemacht zu haben!" Ohne zu zögern nimmt die Wache ihre Hände und befestigt sie mit der Kette an einem Ring in der Wand. Egal wie stark Aquila auch zieht, ihre Arme kann sie nicht bewegen. Danach kettet die Wache ihre Füße einen halben Meter über den Boden an einen Ring. Hilflos hängt Aquila parallel zum Boden, ihr Gesicht zum Boden gewendet. „Hate. Du bist dran." _Wieder einmal..._ Hate und Aquila hatten schon öfters das Vergnügen. Menschen zu quälen und zu foltern bereitet Hate Freude. Leider geht Aquila nicht wirklich darauf ein, weshalb Hate sich bei ihr besondere Dinge einfallen lässt. Auch wenn Hate in dem Körper eines kleinen Mädchens steckt ist sie eine erbarmungslose Mörderin. Die Erfahrung musste auch Aquila machen. Nun lässt sie sich einfach Hängen. Das Metall ihrer Hand- und Fußfesseln schneidet ihr in das Fleisch und es läuft eine dünne Spur von Blut ihre Finger und Zehen hinunter. Fest presst sie die Kiefer aufeinander. Der Schmerz bohrt sich tief in ihren Körper. Um einen Schrei zu vermeiden beißt sie sich auf die Zunge. Grinsend nähert Hate sich ihr. Mit einem Gerät in der Hand bleibt Hate neben Aquila stehen. Seelenruhig wandern die Augen des Mädchens über ihren Körper hinweg. Die nächste Zeit wird sie nichts als Schmerz fühlen, dass weiß sie. Und dann kommt er auch schon...

Kraftlos hängt Aquila in der Luft. Ihr Atem geht schnell, ihr Herz rast und ihre Sinne sind überstrapaziert. Aquila's gesamter Körper schmerzt. Nur wenige stellen spürt sie gar nicht mehr. Hände und Füße sind tot. Tränen laufen ihre Wange hinab und fallen zu Boden. _Schwach..._ Schmerzerfüllt zerrt sie abermals an den Ketten. Erfolgslos. Vor knapp einer halben Stunde hat Hate den Raum verlassen. _Schmerz..._ Überall um ihr ist nur Dunkelheit. Kein Licht, kein Glück und auch keine Hoffnung. _Angst..._ Jeder Schritt, den sie wahrnimmt, lässt sie zusammenzucken_. Einsamkeit..._ Niemals wird sie hier herauskommen. Je eher sie dies einsieht, umso besser. Warum soll sie sich Hoffnung machen, wenn sie in Wahrheit schon weiß, dass das nur ein Traum bleiben wird. _Hass... Die ganze Welt ist verseucht. Und ich... Buße, Geduld, Liebe, Hoffnung...Alles Lügen! Ich verdiene das Leben nicht. Ich habe meine Aufgabe nicht erfüllen können. Ich habe versagt. Und warum? Weil ich zu schwach bin. Weil ich Angst hatte..._ Angewidert von sich selbst versucht sie, sich zu befreien. Das Blut an ihren Hand- und Fußgelenken ist getrocknet. Lauthals öffnet sich die Tür. „Was tust du nur..." Kopfschüttelnd tritt Fear ein. „Geh...w-weg!" Mehr als ein Murmeln bekommt sie nicht zu Stande. „Wenn du so weiter machst, kann ich dich nicht mehr sehen..." Langsam beugt er sich vor und streicht ihr eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr. Dann flüstert er ihr ins Ohr: „Ich will dich doch nicht verlieren, Aquila..." Ein Schauer fährt ihr den Rücken runter. Sie muss schwer schlucken und sieht ihn an. „Ich will, dass du...gehst!" „Ich will aber nicht..." Vorsichtig gleitet seine Hand ihr Rückgrat hinab bis zu ihrem Kreuz. Mit der anderen Hand löst er ihre Fuß- und Handfesseln. Bevor ihr schlaffer Körper auf den Boden fallen kann fängt Fear sie auf und geht, mit ihr in den Armen, in die Knie. Behutsam streichelt er ihr über den Kopf. Wäre sie nicht so schwach würde sie ihn von sich stoßen. „geh doch einfach..." „Nicht doch", seine Stimme wandelt sich zu einem kalten, spöttischem Lachen. „Warum...darf ich nicht gehen..." „Ach...weißt du, meine Kleine, ich will dich nicht suchen müssen..." „Du brachst mich doch gar nicht! Ich bin nur dein Spielzeug!" „Nicht doch...du bist mein Glück." „Ph, das ich nicht lache..." Er packt ihr Handgelenk und sie zieht sich wimmernd zusammen. Der Schmerz hallt durch ihren Körper. „Siehst du...ich kann mit dir so viel tun...niemand soll das können außer ich." „Ich...bin kein...E-E-Eigentum!" Fear's Blick wird kälter und der Druck seiner Hand stärker. Aquila kann nicht mehr und schreit auf. „Nur ich. Du gehörst mir!" Ein tiefes Knurren dringt aus seiner Kehle. „N-Nein..." „Lass uns gehen." Wütend steht Fear auf, Aquila's schwachen Körper auf dem Arm. Kraftlos muss sie zulassen, dass er sie wegträgt. _Ich gehöre niemanden...nicht mehr..._


End file.
